1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of amusement rides, and more particularly to an interactive drag strip amusement ride.
2. Background of the Invention
The sport of drag racing is an acceleration contest between two cars racing from a standing start over a precisely measured, straight-line course. Unfortunately, few members of the general public are ever fortunate enough to experience the excitement and sounds of such a race from the perspective of the drag race driver. Complete concentration and exact response are required to start the race at the optimum time without starting too soon and being disqualified or starting too late and losing time. Exact control and skill are necessary to steer the car and shift gears at the proper times. Even though the race distance is usually only a quarter of a mile, the pressure on the driver during the race is extreme. A drag race is a truly remarkable experience for a driver, especially a winning driver. This is a thrill many people would seek if there were a way to experience it safely. What is badly needed is an interactive amusement ride that accurately and safely simulates a drag race for the participant.
Most people have experienced carnival rides that subject the body to various forms of acceleration. However, none of these resemble a drag race. For one thing, these rides are mostly passive; the participant has little or no input into what is happening once the ride begins. Also, there is no contest between participants. The excitement of competition is missing. A drag race amusement ride that captures the acceleration, the pressure, and the excitement of competition fills this need. Such a ride must simulate the conditions of a real drag race, while remaining safe and accessible to the general public. Such a ride should nevertheless be so real and challenging that actual drag race drivers find it interesting as well as persons with no racing experience. Most important, it must be a genuine, interactive, timed drag race in an amusement ride setting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,514 teaches the basic concepts of a electromagnetically powered drag ride attraction including a two lane track designed to look and operate like a real drag strip. However, that invention, as well as other prior art, fails to accurately simulate the racing car as found at a real drag race; rather, it teaches a linear induction motor propulsion method on a race car with no wheels. Real drag race vehicles have driven wheels and gearshifts. To simulate a drag race, the driver must have control over acceleration, and the driver must shift gears. Also, real drag races are timed and false starts are disqualified; therefore, an amusement ride that simulates a drag race must be timed, allow shifting, and allow the driver to control power to the wheels.
A great need exists for a drag race amusement action ride that accurately simulates a real drag race with driven wheels, acceleration controlled by the driver, computer controlled timing and safety features, and disqualification for false starts. Such a ride must be entirely safe for the general public, but it must be real enough and challenging enough to be interesting to an experienced drag race driver.